Mirror Image
by LE McMurray
Summary: An Alternate Universe SG1 meet an old friend who Jack is determined to protect. *Complete*
1. Diverging Streams

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Each of these is a story in itself but they're all part of one big series

* * *

**Mirror Image 1- Diverging Streams.**

Jack walked brooding along the corridors as he headed back towards the Gateroom. Sam was coming back with her father who was possibly going to become a host for a Tok'ra. As he had been waiting for Sam to return he had wandered around and as usual he had ended up in Daniel's office.

He hated the fact that no matter what was happening he always ended up there. It still hadn't been completely cleaned out and there were several things there that reminded him of his friend. Sam had tried to tell him that he wasn't alone in his grief and he knew it, he did. But neither she nor Teal'c had seen Daniel lying there in so much pain telling him to leave. They hadn't seen Daniel knowing he was going to die, die alone and in agony in an alien ship. Jack couldn't get that image out of his head, the burn in his chest, the look of fear and excruciating pain in those clear blue eyes, the determination that his friends wouldn't die to take him with them.

They hadn't talked on the way back to Earth and as they headed towards the Embarkation room he set his face in what Daniel called his 'It Was Nothing' look. As the SGC personnel burst into applause he couldn't let a small hope he had die. The hope that Daniel had somehow pulled off another resurrection.

But he hadn't.

Jack was surprised how well the SGC could party but they all deserved it. After telling how they had blown up both ships for the fifteenth time he headed out for some peace. He saw Sam standing nearby leaning against the wall and she was losing her control. He stayed out of the road not wanting to intrude though as her friend he knew he should comfort her but he couldn't. His own pain was too deep for him to even think about helping someone else. As he started to leave he noticed Teal'c go towards her. Teal'c placed an arm around Sam and let her cry for her friend as Jack just left.

It had been a few weeks later Jack had realised about the Sarcophagus. If only he'd thought about it then but he hadn't and his best friend was gone forever.

He stood staring at the Stargate remembering every time they had stepped through together but as soon as he saw Sam and her father he focused his mind on what they had to do.

x

There was no one there to meet them when they exited the Stargate.

Jacob Carter was fascinated by what was going on. Jack looked around suspiciously and they headed back to the rings.

"What's going on?" he asked when he got back.

"They're leaving," Makepeace told him, "We're free."

"So why are you still here?"

"Well we want to be allies," Makepeace shrugged as he moved out of the road of someone.

"O'Neill, we are helping with the evacuation," Teal'c jumped in, "Come."

They followed Teal'c to pick up their things before Sam took her father to see the Tok'ra he would be blending with. Jack decided to talk to the council and headed to the council chambers. He had to admit the caves were absolutely fascinating; Daniel would have loved this. He dropped his head at the thought; he had to stop doing that to himself.

"Makepeace," he called out to the leader of SG3, "Are we almost ready?"

Makepeace turned to answer when he almost walked into a young woman, "Sorry," he apologised getting a proper look at her.

She was slight with dark hair and as she looked at his uniform her eyes became wide with surprise.

"Makepeace," Jack called again annoyed at being ignored.

"O'Neill?" the young woman called heading round Makepeace to look at who had called.

"Oh my God," Jack's face paled, "Sha're?"

x

Makepeace had disappeared leaving Jack staring in amazement at Sha're.

She looked the same except she was now wearing Tok'ra robes.

Jack stared at her for a few moments before walking over to her and slipped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Have I been looking everywhere for you," he smiled, "How did you get here?"

"Ammonet, my demon, tried to infiltrate the Tok'ra," Sha're told him quietly, "They captured her and released me."

Jack smiled at her, "Look there are some things you have to know but not until we get out of here."

Taking her by the arm he headed to talk to the council.

* * *

They stood waiting for Sam to come through the Gate. Jack kept jumping from watching the Gate to watching Sha're who was anxiously looking around waiting for Daniel to appear but that wasn't going to happen.

Finally Sam, her father and Martouf made it through. Jack breathed a sigh of relief that was one problem out of the road.

Now he had to face his next one.

"Sir, I'd like to talk to Sha're alone for a few minutes," Jack told Hammond before he had her taken to the infirmary to be checked out.

Hammond looked at him with an understanding expression, he knew Jack needed to be the one to tell Sha're about Daniel.

"Very well Colonel."

Jack took Sha're by the arm and led her to the briefing room, now he had to tell her.

x

Sha're looked around the briefing room waiting for her husband to appear. O'Neill stood opposite her looking nervous.

"O'Neill?" she asked quietly as she was worried that he was standing silently.

"It's Jack," he said absently as if he was trying to work out how to say something.

"Jack," she tried again, "Where is Dan'iel?"

He dropped his head and took a few deep breaths before he looked at her again.

"A few months ago Daniel found some co-ordinates to a planet where Apophis was going to attack us from."

Sha're bit her lip at the name of Apophis, fear filled her eyes.

"When we Gated there we ended up having to fight our way out," he continued, "Daniel was defending us while we tried to stop Apophis. He was hit and he was so badly injured that…" he stopped slightly as he saw her eyes fill with pain, pain mirrored in his own eyes. Jack placed an arm around her, "He told me to leave him, he died defending this world. I'm so sorry."

Sha're closed her eyes, she was so shocked she was unable to cry as Jack hugged her tightly, rocking her as he himself once more grieved for what his friend would never find.

x

Sha're stared blankly at the wall. She had survived the last few months with the Tok'ra because she had kept her belief that she would see her husband again someday. That she would be with him and they would have a happy normal life together. But now, that would never happen and she couldn't imagine what she could do now.

She had been given medical tests by the Doctor, Janet Fraiser, who although she smiled she could see she was also sad when Daniel's name was mentioned.

While Janet was examining her she was asked the question she dreaded.

"Sha're, where's your baby?"

Sha're shuddered and dropped her head, "The child of Apophis was taken by him. I have not seen him since he was born."

Janet let out a cry of horror before finishing the check-up in silence.

x

Jack appeared whenever he could ready to let her cry on his shoulder and talk to her. It had been two days since she had arrived in the SGC and she had no idea what to do. She had been asked if she wished to go back home to Abydos but she couldn't think about going back there just now. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out.

"Sha're," Jack called from outside, "Can I come in?"

She stood up and opened the door letting him into the small cramped room. She sat back down on the bed and let out a sigh.

Jack sat down next to her.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked gently.

"What is a drive?" she asked curiously.

"Come on," he stood up and held his hand to her, "I'm going to take you to see something."

Sha're hesitated slightly but took his hand and walked along the corridor with him. He never let go of her hand as he pulled her along the corridor towards the elevator. They headed up to the surface.

Sha're gasped in amazement as they stepped out of the base.

"It is beautiful," she whispered as she looked around the greenery of the mountains.

Jack headed to his car and opened the door for her. She slipped in and he showed her how to fix the seatbelt before jumping into the drivers' seat.

They must have been driving for about an hour before they came upon a house. Sha're had gazed at everything and asked questions about it all. Jack told her what he could but kept driving.

"Out you get," he said as he parked the car in his driveway.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house," Jack told her as he opened the door, "Come on in."

She cautiously walked across the threshold and looked around at everything.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"I remembered you didn't cry when I told you about Daniel," he said quietly, "I thought I'd show you some things to help you feel a little closer to him."

He led her into the living room and chewed his lip as a gasp escaped her. Jack's mantelpiece was covered in photographs. In a very prominent place was a picture where Jack and Daniel stood together both laughing.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered as she touched the photograph. Her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed, Jack caught her and held onto her as she wept.

"I know this is hard but I'm here," he whispered to her, "I'm always here for you."

x

Once Sha're had calmed down she sat holding the picture gently. She looked around to see the other pictures of SG1 along the mantelpiece.

"You cared a great deal for Dan'iel?" she asked Jack as he came in with some tea.

"Yes, I did," he gave her a small sardonic smile, "I couldn't believe it either."

She laughed gently as she accepted the tea.

"So what now?" Jack asked, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "I do not know. I thought that Dan'iel and I could be together here but now…" she trailed off staring at the floor.

"You have to let your father know you're alright," Jack reminded her gently, "But you have a place here if you want it."

She looked at him confused.

"You can speak and read both English and Gould, you have knowledge of the Gould which surpasses Teal'c's," he smiled, "The SGC could use that."

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"There is no way in hell that I am letting this happen," Hammond yelled angrily at the other occupant of the office.

"I have instructions for the woman to be debriefed by me," Colonel Harry Maybourne said smugly.

"Well, we'll see about that, Colonel," Hammond stressed his rank, "Dismissed."

Maybourne turned and walked straight into Jack O'Neill.

"Hello Maybourne," Jack glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Colonel O'Neill," Maybourne greeted him, "I'm here to take the young woman you brought back through the Gate for debriefing."

"What?" Sam interrupted placing a protective arm around Sha're.

Maybourne pushed past Jack and walked over to Sha're, "Mrs Jackson, if you'd come with me?"

Jack stepped in front of her, "Over my dead body."

Teal'c joined him, "You shall have to come through me first also," he rumbled staring down at Maybourne as if he were a flea.

Maybourne took an involuntary step back almost backing into Hammond.

"Colonel, I believe you were just leaving," Hammond snapped.

Maybourne threw a black look at Jack before he scurried away.

"General, what the hell is going on?" Jack yelled furiously.

"Sit down, everyone," Hammond said collapsing annoyed into his own chair, "We have a problem."

Jack sat stiffly waiting for an opportunity to yell. He got it.

"Colonel Maybourne has authorisation for Mrs Jackson to be debriefed by himself and NID."

"No way," Jack snapped, "Sha're is not going anywhere with that weasel."

"I am trying to get authorisation for her to stay here but if I don't…."

"I shall go back to the Tok'ra and fight the Goa'uld from there," Sha're's determined voice interrupted.

"Sir, Sha're's knowledge of the Goa'uld would be more useful on the front line," Sam mused, "Also she can translate Ancient Egyptian and a good part of Daniel's notes he wrote in Abydonian. Not to mention she will probably have the ability to use any Goa'uld technology we come across."

"I am not letting that low life, smarmy assed son of a bitch take Sha're anywhere," Jack snapped.

Sha're placed a gentle and grateful hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Colonel," Hammond said, "I'm working on it."

He left the room leaving the three remaining members of SG1 and Sha're waiting for him.

He received no answer on the red phone.

x

Sha're tried to get some sleep but she couldn't. She was now very worried. She had dreamed of being found by a team from the SGC when she was with the Tok'ra. Every night it was the same dream. It had kept her hopeful, the people from Earth would find her and she would be reunited with her beloved husband. But now, that dream was dead.

She couldn't go home, her father would want her to stay but she was no longer the same person she once was so that was not an option. Now this man Maybourne was trying to take her away from the people who had taken her into their small family.

Sam and Jack were trying to find a way for her to join the SGC while Teal'c was guarding her door.

"I was the one responsible for the separation of you and Daniel Jackson," he had told her, "I gained his forgiveness and friendship and made him a promise to find and free you. I now make a new promise to protect you."

Sha're had been touched by his admission and decided, despite her initial fear of him, she felt a great deal safer with the former Jaffa standing at her door making sure that Maybourne would not be able to make her go with him.

After the meeting Jack had hovered nearby muttering curses before marching in to talk to General Hammond but there was no answer on the red phone.

Sha're hugged her pillow tightly, "Dan'iel, why are you not here?"

* * *

The Stargate started to dial. The Iris was closed and no signal came through. A thump was heard and then the Gate shut down.

SG1 joined Hammond in the briefing room. Sha're was there as Jack was refusing to let her out of his sight while Maybourne was floating around.

"Sir, it was the signal from the Saigon Institute Box we gave to the Tok'ra," Sam reported.

"Already?" Hammond asked, "That's surprising."

"We should leave the Iris open for them," Sam said.

"Definitely," Jack agreed, "This has to be important if they're coming back so soon."

At that moment the Gate began to dial. As it burst open, Hammond held his breath hoping they had made the right decision in leaving the Iris open. He relaxed when he saw both Martouf and Jacob Carter coming through.

"Jacob," he greeted his old friend, "What brings you back so soon."

"Bad news I'm afraid," Jacob sighed before smiling at his daughter," Hi."

Sam smiled back and quickly hugged her father.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private," Hammond suggested waving them forward.

They moved to the Briefing room. On one side of the table sat Jack, Sha're and Teal'c while on the other side sat the two Tok'ra and Sam.

"Okay," Hammond started, "What is so urgent?"

Martouf swallowed uncomfortably, "I'm afraid we have some bad news for Sha're."

Sha're's head shot round and she stared intently at Martouf.

"What is it?" Jack asked moving protectively closer to her.

"When we removed Ammonet from Sha're one of our members agreed to take and dispose of her," Martouf paused, "Cordesh took her and it has been discovered that he sent her back to the System Lords."

"What?" Sha're started to shake slightly with fear.

Both Jack and Teal'c moved round to make her feel safer.

"We know how distressing this must be," Jacob said gently, "But we thought you should be warned. Ammonet is still out there and will most probably come after you to get the host she choose back."

"Which means she'll come after the SGC," Jack put together but he had a slight smile, "Which is a compelling reason for Sha're to be kept at the SGC as she has first hand knowledge of a potential enemy."

x

"Thank you sir," Hammond had a broad smile as he placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Due to this newly realised threat and due to the fact that Sha're is an American citizen through marriage then I have the authorisation for her to join us as a civilian advisor," Hammond smiled at Sha're, "Welcome to the SGC."

"Yes," Jack crowed grabbing Sha're in a hug of celebration.

Hammond watched as the three remaining members of SG1 crowded round the young woman. She was now a member of that family and as they had done with Daniel they would protect her with their lives.


	2. Hard Truths

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

**Mirror Image 2 – Hard Truths**

On a lush green hill, surrounded by stone icons the Stargate suddenly burst to life.

"Okay, people let's get going," Colonel Jack O'Neill called as he walked down the steps and took a quick look around, "There is a match I want to see so let's get home in time." Squinting in the bright sunlight he saw trees surrounding them.

Behind him Captain Samantha Carter walked down the stairs carrying a case for some soil samples. Dr. Katy Evans, their new linguist walked down in deep conversation with Sha're Jackson, their Egyptian and Gould expert as Teal'c hovered nearby.

It had been three months since Sha're had been recovered from the Tok'ra and had become a member of the SGC. Jack had accompanied her to Abydos to see her family. Her father had tried to insist that she remain but Jack had intervened explaining how much she was needed on Earth and how she would be closer to her husband by being with his friends. Kasuf had finally relented, though he was not happy about his daughter leaving again, and had granted her the status of the Abydonian representative on Earth.

Dr. Evans had joined SG1 not long after that. She had been transferred in specially to work with SG1 after Daniel's original replacement had requested to be taken off the team.

Jack had taken an instant dislike to Robert Rothman, even though Jack had been told Daniel had taught him, and basically made his life miserable.

Katy Evans did not have the same breadth of education as Daniel had but very few did, she also was not very well versed in Egyptian language or culture but Sha're had taken up that part of the workload. She was a small, slight woman with dull mousy brown hair and a rather peculiar sense of humour but she was a lot less trouble than Daniel had ever been. Her Father had been Air Force so, to Jack's enormous relief, she actually followed orders.

"Carter, Evans go check out over there," Jack ordered, "Teal'c, Sha're you're with me."

x

They split up to have a better look around. Sam and Katy looked at the huge trees and let out a collective groan; it was going to be one of those planets. Pushing their way through the heavy undergrowth Sam suddenly noticed a flash of metal. Ducking behind a tree she held her gun tightly as she waited. Katy hid next to her ready to either fight or run. Sam saw a Jaffa walk by and she bit her lip as she thought what to do. Finally the Jaffa moved out of range.

"Sir," she whispered over the radio.

"_What's up Carter?_" Jack asked.

"We've got company on this planet," she told him, "I've just seen a Jaffa and I'm betting there'll be more."

"_Very well Captain. Meet us back at the Gate,_" Jack ordered.

x

Jack silently cursed. This place seemed to be a deserted planet but with leftover technology. Now, of course, the Gould were here. Sha're had vaguely remembered this planet and knew that the Gould had left it; obviously she had been wrong.

"We'd better get out of here," Jack murmured as they started to leave.

Turning around he came face to face with several Jaffa pointing staff weapons at his head.

"Oh, brilliant," Jack muttered as he surrendered his weapons.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c stood either side of Sha're as they were marched into the Gould stronghold. A mixture of Serpent and Horus guards surrounded them.

"This is unusual," Teal'c whispered to them, "We must be extremely cautious."

"Teal'c is correct," Sha're added, "We should be very careful."

"Yes, you should," a voice echoed through the room as a very familiar Gould appeared, her bright red hair framing her face.

"Hathor," Teal'c rumbled.

"On no," Jack complained, "Not you again."

Hathor walked down towards them with a triumphant smile on her face.

"We are honoured to have members of the Tau'ri here," she greeted them, "But there are members of your party missing. We do not see the defiant Captain Carter, nor do we see our beloved, Dr. Jackson."

Sha're let out an involuntary gasp at Hathor's reference to her husband. Jack kept a tight grip on her wrist as a dangerous glint suddenly appeared in her eyes.

Hathor, however had caught this and turned to study Sha're.

"We know you," she said as she studied her intently, "You were the host of Ammonet. Well isn't this unexpected."

Sha're stood her ground and refused to answer.

"Guards, remove these…gentlemen to a cell but leave the woman here," Hathor commanded with a vicious smile, "We need to have a little talk."

x

Sha're stood rigid as Hathor stalked round her like a cat.

"You seemed upset at the mention of Daniel," Hathor purred, "We take it you are Sha're. The wife."

Sha're's dark eyes flashed angrily as she stared straight in front of her.

Hathor kept circling her; "It seems you do not know of the time we spent together. Of how we made love, how he cried out our name in ecstasy."

Sha're clenched her fists digging her nails into her palms to force herself not to do anything stupid.

"We can prove it if you do not believe us," she whispered in Sha're's ear, "The small scar at the top of his right leg. We kissed it as he caressed us, as he pleasured us and we pleasured him. We were hoping he would be here so we could be together again."

Sha're finally turned on Hathor, "He is not," she said coldly, "And he did tell me, he told me how sickened he was you even touched him."

Hathor narrowed her eyes annoyed, "Put her in the cell with her friends."

* * *

Jack paced worried about what was going on between Hathor and Sha're.

"Sha're is strong, O'Neill," Teal'c told him with certainty.

"I know but she didn't know about Hathor," Jack reminded him, "I didn't want her to know what had happened."

Just then the door opened and Sha're was pushed in. After the door shut she turned on Jack.

"Is it true?" she demanded angrily, "Did she and Dan'iel…." she trailed off sickened at the thought.

"Look…" Jack started.

"She knew about his scar," Sha're went on oblivious to what Jack was saying, "Only I knew of his mark."

"Mark?" Jack couldn't stop himself from asking.

Sha're looked sheepish, "We were," she paused as she searched for the correct word, she finally settled on, "Playing one night. My nail caught the skin near the top of his leg and scratched him. It was an 'S' shape. Dan'iel said I had marked him as mine," she stopped for a few moments, "Did he?" she asked again quietly, afraid of the answer.

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, "What does your Gould memory archive tell you about Hathor?"

Sha're's Goa'uld memories were easily accessible to her. Although certain things were fuzzy it was better than Sam's access to Jolinar's memories.

"Hathor can control men using an organism," she said quietly.

"She dosed Daniel with a whole load of that stuff and forced him. It took him weeks before he could look at himself in a mirror again because he thought he had betrayed you. Yet he never once blamed you for what he knew you would be doing with Apophis."

Sha're's head dropped and tears formed in her eyes, Jack was worried he'd went too far.

"Then it is a good thing I told her he was sickened she touched him," she smiled proudly.

"That's my girl," Jack laughed hugging her, "When we get out of here there's a few things I want you to see. Now all we have to do is get out of here."

x

Sam checked over the Gate before dropping down.

"There's no way we can even get a distress call to the SGC," Sam muttered to Katy, "They're guarding the Gate."

"What now?" Katy asked quietly.

"Well, let's take a look at the Stronghold," Sam mused, "See if we can work out how to get them out."

Katy nodded pulling her own gun out before following behind Sam.

x

Hathor had them gathered in one of the rooms and was strolling up and down in front of them.

"This is sooner than we expected but it shall suffice," she smiled at them, "Now, we want a little information out of you."

"You're not getting any," Jack replied lightly.

"Silence," she snapped, "Fortunately, we have another way that requires no co-operation and great pain for you."

A Jaffa appeared and Hathor removed an adult Goa'uld from him, "Now we need a host."

She stopped first in front of Teal'c, "You are no good."

She moved to Sha're who swallowed hard but stood her ground as the Goa'uld hissed at her, "No, my dear," Hathor purred stroking her face, "You shall be our gift for Apophis, the vessel of his Queen returned to him. We shall become allies and your husband shall be ours to do with as we please."

She then moved to Jack, "My dear Colonel you shall be the new host."

"I'd rather pass," Jack told her.

"The symbiote shall be ready for joining soon," Hathor purred at him, "We shall give you time to make your goodbyes to your friends."

She waved her hand and they were once more in the cell.

* * *

"One thing I'll say for Hathor," Sam murmured, "She really isn't as smart as she thinks she is."

"How so?" Katy asked as they crouched next to the outside wall.

"She left them with their radios," Sam told her, "I can hear every word she's saying since Sha're left hers on."

Katy smiled, "So, what's going on?"

"Hathor's going to implant Colonel O'Neill with a symbiote," Sam grimaced, "We have to work out a way to get them out before that happens."

"I always find C4 is a good door opener," Katy smiled, "We could blast them out of the cell."

Sam nodded with approval.

"We have one chance at this," Sam said, "Let's go."

x

Jack was pacing and had been for the last half hour.

"O'Neill," Teal'c snapped, "Please desist in this activity."

"Why?"

"You are making us both dizzy," Sha're told him.

He snorted and stopped pacing, "We need to get out of here. I really don't feel like having a snake put in my head."

"Hathor has planned this for a great deal of time," Teal'c commented.

"Yeah well we made an enemy when she came to the SGC," Jack sighed, "At least that time we had…"

"What?" Sha're asked as Jack stopped mid-sentence.

"Carter and Evans are still free," he said, "If they weren't Hathor would have boasted about having them."

"True," Teal'c agreed, "But they have no idea where we are."

"Yes they do," Sha're said, "My radio is still on."

Jack smiled at her with an adoring look, "Give me it."

Sha're handed it to him.

"Carter?" Jack called.

"_Sir_," came the reply, "_You better keep away from the outside wall_," she told them, "_Katy and I have a key_."

Jack grinned, "Teal'c, Sha're into the corner."

They curled into the corner and waited.

An explosion rocked the room and they were showered in debris.

"Come on," Sam yelled through the hole in the wall.

They dived across the room towards freedom. The door opened and several Jaffa appeared.

Jack grabbed a nearby table and smacked it against the head of the nearest one. He dropped and Jack grabbed the zat.

"Run," Jack yelled, "Keep going."

They kept up running at full speed towards the Gate.

Hathor appeared behind them.

"Stop them," she commanded.

Sha're grabbed Jack's arm and pulled the zat from him.

"Sha're," he yelled after her as she headed towards the redheaded Goa'uld. He ran after her.

Sha're glared at the Goa'uld who had hurt her husband and fired the zat-nicketel at her. Hathor screamed as she was struck before she could defend herself. Sha're fired twice more before Jack grabbed her and pulled her towards the now open Stargate.

* * *

Jack knocked on the open door to Sha're's office.

"Hey there," he grinned.

"Hello," she replied looking blankly at the wall.

"I thought I would let you see this," Jack said, producing one of Daniel's journals.

Sha're reached for it, "I thought I had them all?"

"This is the one that deals with Hathor."

Her face clouded quickly as she gripped the journal tightly.

"If you need me you know where I'll be," Jack said before he disappeared.

Sha're watched him leave before opening the journal and reading through it.

Jack tells me it's not my fault and I know this but I still can't help feeling that I have betrayed Sha're. At first I didn't remember anything but soon things started coming back. I felt ill for the first time I remembered her kissing me.

_Last night I remembered everything. Her on top of me moving against me, it made me physically sick. Jack sat with me and listened as I ranted against myself for betraying my wife. _

_What I remember most of all is crying out at the end of it. I called for Sha're. I cried out to my wife. Hathor was furious and dosed me with more and more of that stuff. Before leaving me sitting there._

_I hope Sha're doesn't hate me after I tell her. I need her not to hate me._

Sha're closed her eyes after she had read his words.

"I do not hate you Dan'iel," she whispered to the room, "I hurt her back. She will not harm anyone again."

Pulling herself together she went and found Jack. He looked up as she walked into his office.

"Thank you," she said soberly to him, "I do not think I can read it again."

She handed him back the journal and left him watching her.

x

Jack frowned as he held onto the journal. He remembered sitting up with Daniel the night he remembered what had happened with Hathor and wished Daniel could hear Sha're forgiving him.

He sighed and hoped that Hathor was gone from their lives forever. Though he knew her legacy would haunt them for a while yet.


	3. Converging Streams

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

**Mirror Image 3 – Converging Streams**

She ran down the corridors as fast as she could. Explosions and shouts rang through the halls. Pulling out the control device she hoped that it worked the way it was meant to. She finally made it to the room and pulled the door open. She tried to close her ears to the sound of gunfire echoing around the base. Switching it on she hopped through the settings until the second device she had glowed. This was where she was to go. With a silent prayer to whoever was listening she stepped forward and pressed her hand to the surface.

* * *

Sam frowned. She still had absolutely no idea how it worked. Ever since their encounter with their alternate selves she was determined to know how the mirror worked and had managed to persuade Hammond to let her work on it.

"Okay, that's not right," she sighed and moved around to get herself another cup of coffee.

She jumped hearing the Quantum Mirror spring to life. Walking round cautiously she stared as she saw a figure appear from it.

"Stay right there," she yelled as she hit the alarm.

The woman spun round to face her.

"Holy Hannah," Sam cried.

x

The phone was ringing. It wasn't a dream he was sure of this.

Daniel blindly reached out and tried to grab it. Alarm clock, glasses, phone.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Daniel, you're wanted."

"Jack?" Daniel peered blearily at his clock; "It's four in the morning," he had just managed to get to sleep half an hour before.

"Daniel I wouldn't call if it wasn't important," Jack told him, "Look this is serious."

Daniel groaned, "Fine I'll be there…"

"I'll be at your apartment in fifteen minutes," Jack told him just before the line went dead.

Daniel flopped against his pillow. This was so typical. He had finally done as Jack had nagged him to do and went home but the moment he finally got to sleep something had to happen.

He pulled himself up and located his clothes and glasses. He stumbled into the kitchen and put the kettle on for coffee.

He heard a key in the door and listened as Jack came into the apartment.

"Want some coffee?" Daniel asked as he poured himself one.

"Nope and neither do you," Jack told him, "Come on."

"Jack," Daniel complained.

"Daniel, you can get loaded up on caffeine when we get to the base," Jack told him, "Besides how are you gonna sleep in the car holding coffee?"

Daniel sighed and grabbing his keys and wallet headed out the door behind Jack.

x

Jack smiled to himself. Daniel had fallen asleep the moment he had sat back into the passenger seat. This was going to be hard for him and Jack was worried. It had been only a few months since Sha're had died and now this. It was going to hit him hard. Jack shook his friend awake with great reluctance.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty," Jack said as Daniel woke up again.

"What already?" Daniel muttered.

Jack parked the car and together they made their way down into the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

x

General George Hammond looked up as the final two members of SG1 arrived in the debriefing room.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson," he greeted them as they sat down at the table.

"General what is this about?" Daniel asked thoroughly confused.

"About three hours ago I was working on the Quantum Mirror when it suddenly sprang to life," Sam explained, she stopped before looking directly at Daniel, "Someone came through."

"Someone?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel follow me," Jack stood up and headed out.

Daniel wasn't in the mood but followed him dutifully. Jack headed towards one of the interrogation rooms. He opened the door to the observation room and let Daniel go in.

"That's who came through," Jack said placing a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel looked through the glass. Sitting at the table dressed in the green fatigues of the SGC was:

"Sha're," Daniel whispered.

* * *

Daniel sat looking through the glass at his dead wife. He nodded gratefully as Jack handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, seriously concerned about how quiet his friend had become.

"I...I...I," Daniel stuttered before nodding.

Sure give me few days and I'll string a coherent sentence together, Daniel thought to himself as he stared through the glass. This couldn't be happening.

General Hammond was just about to start interviewing Sha're, they had thought it best for the moment not to let her see Daniel.

x

"I'm General George Hammond please state your name."

"My name is Sha're Jackson," she told him softly, "I need to speak to Colonel Jack O'Neill. Please tell me he is here."

In the observation room Daniel and Jack looked at each other confused.

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill is here," Hammond told her.

"I must speak with him, it is very important. Both our worlds are in serious danger," she told him forcefully.

"How Sha're?" Jack asked as he came in.

"Jack," she cried in relief, "You are here."

She murmured a few words of thanks that only Daniel understood.

"Tell me what's going on?" he sat down with her.

"I do not know where our worlds differ but as you do know me I am sure that you came to Abydos with Dan'iel," she stopped before taking a deep breath, "I was taken by Apophis and possessed by the demon…the Goa'uld Ammonet. Dan'iel joined SG1 to search for me."

"What happened to you and how did you become..." he paused trying to find the word.

"Depossessed," Sha're smiled slightly, "Ammonet became a prisoner of the Tok'ra. They removed her from me. Shortly after you made contact with the Tok'ra and when you made an agreement with them I came back to Earth with you. That was when I discovered what had happened to Dan'iel."

Daniel waited with baited breath. This didn't sound good for him.

"What happened to Daniel?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Dan'iel found some co-ordinates from where Apophis was going to attack Earth. You and SG1 gated to the co-ordinates and were able to stop Apophis. However," Sha're stopped for a second, as a tear appeared in her eyes, which she brushed aside, "Dan'iel did not survive."

"Ah," Jack said, "Look Sha're there is something you must remember things are slightly different here and…"

As he was speaking both Jack and Sha're disappeared in the Asgard transporter beam.

* * *

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever just phone?" he snapped at the Asgard Thor.

"It is good to see you too, O'Neill," Thor replied calmly.

Jack bit his tongue so he didn't snap again, this was turning into one of those days, well nights.

"So why did you grab us?" he asked, "Just to give a few folk a heart attack?"

"You must be prepared for a species, they come from through the Quantum Mirror," Thor explained, "Sha're was sent to help you as the only one who can stop this is someone close to both of you."

"Daniel," Jack connected it easily.

"But how?" Sha're asked confused, "If Dan'iel is dead?"

"Remember what I was saying about different things happening here?" Jack said placing a hand on her arm, "Daniel didn't die on Apophis's ship. He escaped and is still on Earth waiting for us. In this dimension, you're dead."

Sha're stared at him her composure starting to crack. She took a deep breath and managed to remain calm.

"Then we need to talk with him also," she said.

"The information that you need is being given to your computer," Thor told them before he disappeared.

Jack turned to Sha're, "They'll send us back in a minute. So what happened after the Tok'ra?"

"I joined the SGC and used my knowledge to fight the Goa'uld," Sha're told him, "You made sure I was safe and anytime I needed to talk you were there. Just like you were for Dan'iel."

Jack smiled at her as the Asgard transporter enveloped them.

x

They reappeared in the briefing room.

"Hey General," Jack greeted him with a wave, "Just your friendly neighbourhood Asgard giving us some help."

He held back a seat for Sha're which she gladly took. She was still feeling the shock that Daniel was alive. She desperately wanted to see him but was afraid what would happen when she did.

"So what is going on?" Hammond asked.

"Sha're was sent from the alternate universe, don't ask me how I still don't follow it but anyway," he shrugged, "Thor told us that someone is coming to try and kick our asses. Supposedly the only person who can stop them is Daniel."

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Look I think we should get everyone together," Jack said, "After a little private reunion," he cast a glance at Sha're.

"Very well," Hammond said," Debriefing in one hour after Major Carter has analysed the data given to us."

Jack nodded and took Sha're's arm.

"Come on," he said leading her out of the room.

* * *

Daniel sat in his room. He'd come here to think just after Jack and Sha're had been taken by the Asgard.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes," he called as he slipped on his glasses.

The door opened and Jack stood in front of him.

"You're back," Daniel said quietly.

"I've got someone here to see you," Jack brought Sha're in, "Debriefing in just over an hour."

Daniel nodded absently as he gazed at his dead wife, very much alive in front of him. Jack slipped out unnoticed and closed the door.

They were just a few feet away from each other but neither could move. Daniel noticed a difference in her eyes and the way she held herself.

"You cut your hair," she commented quietly as she moved closer to him. She gently and fearfully reached out to touch his hair, "I like it."

Daniel closed his eyes as her hand caressed his cheek. He moved closer to her and leaned his head against hers.

"I miss you so much," she whispered to him.

He moved back slightly and smiled, "I keep waiting for you to disappear."

They suddenly pulled each other into a deep kiss neither wanting to let go. They finally moved away from each other.

"We have an hour," Sha're whispered to him.

Daniel smiled as he locked the door before pulling her into his arms once more.

x

Hammond studied the people sitting around the table.

Jack O'Neill was sitting to his right and to his left were Teal'c, Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser. They were all in conversation as they waited for the last two to join them.

"Sorry we're late," Daniel apologised as he and Sha're appeared.

Hammond noticed they both looked slightly flushed but just motioned for them to sit down. Daniel held out the chair next to Jack for Sha're before slipping into the next seat. As soon as he was settled he slipped his hand into hers.

"Major, I believe you have finished your analysis of what we were given by the Asgard?"

"Yes sir," Sam told him, "It tells of the race who created the Quantum Mirror, The Delarns. It says that they spread through the dimensions creating their society that way. However, something happened which meant most of them were wiped out and they congregated in one dimension."

"I thought that was impossible," Daniel cut in, "Don't time streams split at certain events?"

"Usually, but they seem to have found a way to bypass it."

"The level of technology," Daniel whispered thoughtfully, "Okay, so why is Sha're here?"

"She is here to represent the dimension they want to destroy," Sam said, "If we fail that dimension goes caboom."

"There were fights happening when I left," Sha're told them.

"We have to the end of the week to do this," Sam continued.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Sha're can only stay in this dimension for three days."

"But the other version of her is dead," Daniel said quietly, "The cascade thing won't happen."

"It won't but according to what I've been given by the Asgard if she stays in less than a week she'll die."

x

Daniel stood in his office supposedly looking for a book but he was too lost in his own thoughts to search for it.

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered coming up behind him, "What is wrong?"

Daniel sighed and turned pulling her into an embrace, "Nothing. I'm just wondering what I have to do."

"It has been so long since I have held you," she whispered, "Dan'iel, we only have a few days together but this time we know."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You never shall," she told him, "But for these few days we can be together and we can say goodbye properly."

Before he could reply she kissed him, "We must go soon."

x

Jack stood waiting for the Gate to open.

"I would feel a little better if I knew what we were going up against," he said to Sam, "No clues?"

Sam sighed, "Not really," she shrugged, "Think we can do this without Daniel getting too hurt?"

"I think when they get separated it'll be worse than when she died," Jack sighed, "We'll do our best."

He watched as Daniel and Sha're appeared, "Okay everyone. We have the address; we have a sort of map. You guys ready?"

Sha're nodded, "Completely."

Daniel shrugged.

"Let's go."

Teal'c led them up the ramp and through the Gate to a planet that was cold and grey.

"Well at least there's no trees," Jack said.

Sam smiled in agreement before consulting her map, "Okay, we should head in that direction."

Teal'c nodded and started in the way she pointed. Jack followed on trying to read the map over Sam's shoulder with Daniel and Sha're walking behind.

They'd been walking for hours before Jack finally called for them to set up camp. As Sam and Teal'c erected the tents and Jack set out their food Daniel and Sha're collected some firewood.

x

Daniel stared into the fire as he sat watch. He'd insisted he take first watch, he wanted a few moments alone to contemplate what was going on. Having Sha're here was incredible but knowing he was going to lose her again so soon he wasn't sure he could be with her.

He felt her presence behind him.

"Dan'iel," she whispered, "You are not alone. Jack, Sam and Teal'c all care for you greatly."

"But they're not you," he told her quietly still staring at the dancing flames.

Sha're sat down beside him and turned him to look at her, "I love you. That will never change no matter what happens. We cannot be together forever but until we are separated again let me stay with you."

"I don't think I can do this," he sighed, "But having you so close…" he trailed off gazing deeply into her eyes.

Sha're slid her arm around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Daniel enveloped her in his arms unable to let her go.

"Hey," a voice interrupted them.

Daniel looked up to see Jack standing there.

"My watch," he said smiling at them, "Go."

Sha're smiled back at him as she took Daniel's hand and pulling him away from the fire. Reaching the tent Sha're kissed him again and pulled him inside.

x

The cool morning air around him forced Daniel to wake up. Sha're shifted in his arms curling closer. Amazed to see her there he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm," Sha're sighed, "That is nice."

"Morning," he whispered, "It's weird you being here."

"But not a bad thing?" she asked worriedly.

Daniel gently kissed her, "Never a bad thing."

Sha're's arms slipped around him pulling him closer to her. She knew it was going to be hard to leave him, to be separated from him and not be able to lie with him like this. She closed her eyes and tried to imprint the memory of being with him into her mind.

"Daniel. Sha're," Jack called to them, "Almost time to go."

"We're coming," Daniel called before sighing, "We should go."

* * *

The tower loomed above them, the dark grey brick against the light grey landscape.

"Colourful," Jack commented, "Carter, what we got in this thing?"

"According to the instructions given to us by the Asgard we go in and we'll know what it is," Sam answered.

Jack turned to them all, "Okay, we go in and find whatever we've to do then get the hell out of Dodge."

They all nodded and carefully walked into the tower.

"Oh my God," Daniel breathed seeing the walls covered in writings, "Look at this."

"Dan'iel, Jack," Sha're called, "Come here."

They joined her in front of a huge water like mirror, which showed a small group of people fighting with strange blue creatures.

"That is my dimension," Sha're whispered, "We have to stop it."

"We will," Daniel placed his hand on her neck and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Guys," Sam yelled, "Found it."

"Found what?" Jack asked as they joined her and Teal'c.

"What Daniel has to do," she said, standing in front of a cylinder shooting a light beam at the mirror.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel leaned over and looked at the wall with the weapon.

"Okay, it's holding open the rift so they can attack the other dimension," he explained reading the writings there, "All I have to do is work out the code and it'll shut down."

"Go on," Jack said.

"But…"

Jack groaned, "There's always a but."

"But," Daniel continued, "This tower is being held up by the energies. When I close the rift the tower will probably collapse."

Jack frowned, "Any other way to do this?"

Daniel shook his head, "I should be able to do it and get out in time but only if I'm the only one here."

"Daniel," Jack argued, "We're not leaving you here alone."

"Jack, I can do this," Daniel said, "As long as you are outside ready to pull me out."

Frowning Jack finally nodded, "Okay."

Daniel slipped off his pack and handed it to him, "So I don't have to carry too much weight."

Teal'c took the pack, "Be careful Daniel Jackson."

Sam clapped his arm before joining Teal'c and leaving. Jack just glanced at him and nodded before leaving.

Sha're stood waiting.

"You should get outside," he told her.

"No."

"Sha're…"

"I am not leaving you to do this," she told him, "We do this together."

"Sha're, I don't want anything to happen to you," Daniel whispered.

Sha're gently kissed him, "Then stop arguing and do as I say. We do this together or not at all."

Reluctantly he agreed.

They stood in front of the weapon, Sha're was slightly in front of Daniel reading over a section.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am," she smiled squeezing his hand.

Daniel started to press the symbols on the wall in the order she read them out to him. As they moved closer to the end of the code the whole building started to shake.

"Dan'iel," she cried worriedly, "Hurry."

"I am," he said, "Okay last one, get ready to run."

He pushed the symbol and dropped pulling her to the ground as the wall in front of them exploded. The trembling of the building continued making it almost impossible for them to get off the ground. Sha're grabbed a rail and pulled herself up grabbing his hand. Daniel managed to get off the ground and they started to run. The ceiling behind them was caving in tossing up dust into the air around them.

"Dan'iel," Sha're screamed as the wall beside him started to give way.

Daniel dived grabbing his wife and rolling out of the way. They collided with the wall coughing at the dust that was everywhere.

"Daniel!!!!!" Jack yelled from outside.

"Stay there," Daniel called back pulling Sha're up again.

They started to run and managed to get out just as the entire building disintegrated behind them.

They stopped dropping to the ground when they arrived at the others both gasping for breath.

"You two okay?" Jack asked helping Daniel to his feet as Sam pulled Sha're up.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed moving over to Sha're and wrapping his arms around her, "Nicely done love."

"We make a wonderful team," Sha're smiled at him.

"Well, I suggest we take a nice leisurely walk back to the Gate," Jack said, "I don't know about you two but just watching that tired me out."

Daniel laughed his arm still around Sha're, "Good idea."

Picking up their packs they started home.

* * *

They stood in front of the Quantum Mirror as Sha're jumped through the dimensions. When she found her own she turned to them.

"This is it," she whispered.

Sam stepped forward first and hugged her, "It was nice to get to know you."

"Thank you for being his friend," Sha're whispered to her.

After Sam let go Teal'c came to her and gently inclined his head to her. Sha're frowned and hugged him also. Teal'c smiled at her as he stepped back. Jack took a step forward and enfolded her in his arms.

"Please be there for him always," she whispered to him, "Please."

Jack looked into her eyes and smiled, "I always am."

"Dr Jackson," Hammond said, "We will be waiting for you to return in two hours, if you don't Colonel O'Neill will come looking for you."

"Yes sir," Daniel answered taking Sha're's hand, "Are you ready?"

Sha're nodded and together they stepped forward pressing their hands to the surface.

**THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR **

Sam heard noise in the room that held the mirror and curiously opened the door.

"Sha're," she sighed in relief seeing her friend stand there before gasping in amazement at who stood with her, "Daniel?"

"Hello Sam," he smiled at her.

Sam grabbed him in a hug, "I miss you."

Daniel hugged her back before letting go, "Is everything alright here?"

Sam nodded, "The aliens retreated about twelve hours ago."

Sha're sighed in relief, "Where is Jack?"

"He's in his office," Sam told them, "Are you staying?"

Daniel gave her a soft smile before shaking his head, "I can only stay a short time. So let's go see Jack."

Sha're took his hand and with Sam they headed through the base. Several people threw confused glances their way seeing the dead Dr Jackson walking through the base. Finally they reached Jack's office.

"I shall go in first," Sha're told Daniel.

She knocked and waited until Jack yelled to come in. When he saw her walk in he jumped out his seat.

"You're okay," he grinned, "They were right it worked."

"Yes," Sha're smiled, "There is someone who wishes to see you."

Jack looked at her confused, "Who?"

Sha're stepped to the side letting Daniel come in. Jack stared at him in amazement.

"Daniel?"

"Hi Jack," Daniel smiled softly, "I thought I should bring Sha're home."

Jack walked over to him taking him by the shoulders trying to believe he was really there before pulling him into a rough embrace.

"Would someone explain this to me?" Jack asked when he finally let Daniel go.

"From what Sha're tells me the universes split on Klorel's ship," Daniel said.

"You weren't shot?" Jack's voice was so quiet he almost couldn't be heard.

Daniel shook his head, "No, I forced you to leave but then I remembered about the Sarcophagus. I'm guessing the me here didn't make it to the Gate fast enough to get off the ship. It wasn't your fault Jack."

Jack dropped his head, "Thanks Daniel. I'm glad you're okay."

Daniel turned to Sha're, "I wish I was," he coughed slightly, "I…em…I have to go home."

Daniel stood and closed his eyes; he swallowed. He had to leave, had to leave her. There was no way they could stay together. He'd die here and she'd die there. Very slowly they walked back to the room that housed the Quantum Mirror.

Jack looked through to see himself standing watching, he gave him a guarded nod receiving the same.

"It was good to see you again Daniel," Jack hugged him again, "Look after yourself."

Daniel nodded before Sam hugged him.

Finally Daniel turned to Sha're seeing the tears that were filling her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, "I have always loved you."

Daniel held onto her tightly tears sliding down his cheeks. He kissed her trying to make the moment last forever. Sha're hugged him tightly again.

"I can't," he whispered, "I can't leave you. I don't care. I can't leave you."

Jack bit his lip hearing the despair in Daniel's voice and seeing Sha're clinging to him. He had to separate them for their own good; he had to do it. Looking up he saw himself on the other side watching, he motioned him forward.

Jack's counter-part pressed his hand to the mirror and appeared.

"Daniel," his Jack said taking his arm, "You have to let her go."

"I can't," Daniel cried, his embrace on Sha're tightening.

"Sha're," her Jack said softly, "It's time."

"No," she whispered.

Sha're's Jack gently took a hold of her as Daniel's Jack took him physically separating them to separate corners of the room.

"Jack," Daniel cried, "Please don't make me do this."

"You have to leave this dimension," Jack reminded him, "You'll die if you stay."

"I don't care. If I'm with Sha're that's all that matters."

"Making her watch you die?" Jack asked quietly.

Daniel dropped his head.

"Now go and kiss her goodbye," Jack told him, "That's what you came here to do."

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath before going back to Sha're.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her again.

As they parted their respective Jack took a hold of them. Daniel turned back to his wife as Jack kept a tight hold on his arm. Their eyes locked before Jack took his hand and forcibly made him touch the mirror.

Daniel and Sha're kept their eyes on each other before the mirror blinked out.

Sha're turned to Jack and started to cry. Jack held her rocking her gently before moving her from the room. Sam watched the mirror feeling the lingering sadness fill her.

"Goodbye Daniel," she whispered before going to join Jack in comforting Sha're.

**THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR **

"Daniel," Jack said softly as his friend stared at the mirror, "Daniel, it's time to go."

He could see Daniel was barely hanging on and took him by the arm leading him somewhere so he could let himself feel the pain with no one else watching. Jack knew it would be a long time before Daniel would get over this but at least this time they were able to say goodbye.

"Come on Daniel," he herded him out of the room.

Sam stared at the mirror, "Goodbye Sha're. He'll be fine, I promise."


	4. Unexpected

Author's Notes:- This was originally in the third person but it seemed to make more sense with Jack telling it. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and boosting of morale.

To alice-in-wonderland sorry but this one is kinda sad too.

* * *

**Mirror Image 4 - Unexpected **

I kept watching Sha're as we finished the briefing. She hadn't seemed well for the past few weeks, the events of recent months had left her shaken.

I don't think any of us realised that Daniel would be alive and well in the alternate universe we were sending her to. If I had I would have refused the Asgard request there and then but it just didn't occur to me.

I took responsibility for Sha're when she came here out of a sense of duty to Daniel. To protect and help his wife but I love her like she's my little sister.

As I sat watching her my mother hen instinct kicked in again, she looked so tired and pale. Since her return from the alternate reality she had been withdrawn. Spending time with Daniel had reopened the wounds when they were separated again.

Hell, _my_ few minutes with Daniel had left me with a lingering sadness I couldn't shake for a while but Sha're had been with him for several days. And from the looks they were giving each other they weren't just holding hands during it.

x

"Well, that is everything for today," Hammond said, "Dismissed."

Hammond stood up and headed into his office leaving us to leave ourselves.

I watched as Sha're tiredly stood to leave the room.

Shaking my head I turned to see Sam stand next to me looking just as concerned about Sha're.

"Sir, she is looking awful," Sam said, "She needs to see Janet."

As we turned to double-team her Sha're collapsed.

* * *

I paced back and forth waiting for Janet to let me in to see Sha're. I was furious at myself for not keeping a closer eye on her after she had seen Daniel.

Sam, Katy and Teal'c were standing nearby watching me pace.

"Jack, will you stop that," Katy finally snapped, "Please."

I favoured her with a black look but Janet chose that moment to come in.

"Is she okay?" I asked anxiously.

Janet looked at us all before turning to me, "She wants to see you Jack."

Bemused I followed the Doctor, "Janet, what's wrong with her?"

Janet looked at me seriously, "She wants to tell you something. All I can say is she is going to need your support over the next few months."

By now I was starting to really worry as I followed Janet into the private room where Sha're lay.

Janet left and closed the door behind her.

"Sha're?" I asked gently as I walked over to her.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she turned to look at me.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Jack," she whispered.

I slipped my hand into hers, "Sha're what's wrong?"

"I am pregnant," she whispered more tears filling her eyes.

"What?" I choked, "How?"

"Dan'iel," Sha're's voice was thick with tears, "I am having Dan'iel's baby."

Tears spilled from her eyes and I gathered her into my arms letting her cry.

Sha're was fast asleep when I finally left her. Walking into the office where the rest of my team sat I shook my head in shock.

"Is Sha're alright?" Sam asked instantly.

I nodded still stunned.

"Why did she faint?" Teal'c demanded.

"She's pregnant," I told them, the shock on their faces mirrored how I felt.

"The alternate Daniel," Sam guessed instantly, "That is amazing. The child will belong to both universes."

I sat down at the desk as my team processed the news.

"How is she taking the news?" Katy asked astutely.

"God, yes," Sam cried, "This must be a hell of a shock to her."

"She's taking it as well as can be expected," I told them, "I think once she's got over the shock, she'll be overjoyed."

* * *

For the first few weeks all she could do was cry. I don't blame her, as Sam pointed out it was a hell of a shock but Sha're soon came to feel the joy this child would give her. Not long after we discovered her pregnancy I moved her in with me. There was no way I was letting her be alone during this. This meant when I was off-world she stayed at the SGC and when I wasn't I would be there in case anything happened.

It was only a few weeks before she was due that I brought up a subject we had all been avoiding.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked her.

She looked worried, "I do not know," she whispered, "If I have a boy I want to call him Dan'iel but I do not know if I have a girl."

"Well, there is Danielle," I told her, "That's the female equivalent."

Sha're smiled at the bump, "Dan'iel or Dan'ielle."

Suddenly she let out a small yelp of surprise.

"What's wrong?" I jumped to her side.

"The baby is kicking," she smiled, "Feel."

Gently she placed my hand so I could feel the baby. I smiled up at her.

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes, "I miss him so much," she whispered.

"I do too," I put my arms around her, "But he's never really gone as long as we remember him."

x

I grinned as I walked down the ramp towards the welcoming committee.

"Welcome home SG1," Hammond said, "How did the negotiations go?"

"Just fine sir," I said before looking over to the blooming Sha're, "We could have used the extra help but I don't think Gate travel would be a good idea for you just now."

Sha're laughed slightly as she waddled along beside us.

"How is my Father?" she asked.

"He's fine," I took her arm, "He's wondering about you though."

"How do I tell him I am having a baby by my long dead husband?" she snapped slightly.

"Kasuf is an intelligent man and will understand," Sam reassured her, "He'll want to know about his grandchild especially since he has no children left with him."

Sha're bowed her head sadly, "We know Klorel is still out there," she whispered, "We shall find Skaara one day."

I grinned and turned to go into the changing room when I heard a cry. Sha're clutched her stomach.

"Sha're," I cried grabbing her, "Hell, you're in labour."

x

I placed Sha're onto the bed as she cried out in pain. Janet stood nearby working quickly and efficiently.

"Dan'iel," Sha're cried, "Dan'iel, where are you?"

I felt tears in my eyes, which I quickly brushed aside. It took all the self-control I had not to head to the Quantum Mirror, jump universes and drag Daniel, any Daniel here to be with her. Instead I stood with her letting her clutch my hand as she called to her husband.

As the hours passed I comforted her and helped her through her labour. Finally a small cry was heard throughout the room.

"It's a girl," Janet announced as she carried the small bundle over to us.

Gently taking her baby Sha're smiled through her tears, "Hello Dan'ielle."

x

Quickly Sha're fell fast asleep and I picked up the little bundle.

"Hi there Danni," I smiled down at the sleeping child amazed to see her jet-black hair but definitely Daniel-like features, "I'm your Uncle Jack. I know you're probably going to wonder a lot about your Dad but I promise I'll look after you the best I can. Both of you."

I gently kissed her forehead before I placed her back in her cot and closing my eyes, "I promise you Daniel I'll do my best for them."


	5. Danni

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and I hope you enjoy. This is the last in this series.

* * *

**Mirror Image 5 - Danni**

"Danni!"

Danni's head shot round guiltily. She hurriedly tried to hide what she had been looking at as General Jack O'Neill came into the room.

"Danni, what are you doing?" he asked as he towered above her.

"Nothing," she tried to look as innocent as possible.

Jack looked at her suspiciously noting she had her hands behind her back.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Danni," he growled, "Show me."

Uncomfortably she showed him the leather bound notebook she had.

"Oh Danni," Jack whispered taking Daniel's journal from her, "You know you're not allowed to touch these."

She hung her head, "I know, it's just I have been told so much that I'm like him and how great he was but I don't really know anything else," she whispered.

Jack sighed as he looked at the sixteen-year-old sitting at the desk in front of him. This was the one sore area between him and Sha're, her refusal to let Danni know too much about her father.

Danni's dark eyes, black hair and tanned skin betrayed her Abydonian heritage but most of her features were from his best friend. She had gained all the good qualities from both of her parents without getting Daniel's allergies and poor eyesight or anything to do with the Gould.

"Jack I don't know anything about when he and Mom were together. I don't know much," she cried before sighing, "She won't tell me anything."

"Because it hurts her," Jack gently reminded her, "Losing Daniel devastated us all and it's hard for her."

Jack put an arm around Danni's shoulders and herded her out. They had explained her otherworldly origins but not the rest. Sha're refused even to talk about Daniel especially to her daughter and all Daniel's journals and belongings had been hidden from Danni.

"I want to know Uncle Jack. I need to."

Jack frowned, "I'll talk to your mother."

* * *

Sha're looked up from her work as Jack came into her office.

"Did you find Danni?" she asked him.

Jack nodded before dropping the journal in front of her, "You should have hidden this better."

Sha're looked stunned at the journal in front of her, "Where did she get this? How much did she read?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't think she read any; I caught her too quickly. And I didn't ask where she got it from."

"I was using it to translate the new cave we discovered on Abydos," Sha're said as she absently fingered the journal, "I must have left it lying. I should not have been so careless."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," he sat down next to her, "She's asking about Daniel again. You have to tell her."

"No," Sha're snapped, "You agreed with me…"

"When she was younger," Jack interrupted, "Then I agreed not telling her was best. She's older now and you're going to push her away with this."

"How do I tell her?" Sha're cried, "How do I tell her what happened to me? How Dan'iel died two years before she was born and how she really came to be?"

Jack held her gaze, "Danni knows all about the Stargate, she understands about the Gould and she was raised around Carter. She knew more about wormhole physics when she was three than I ever will. She will understand."

Sha're stared at the picture of her husband that sat on her desk as she thought it over.

"You're going to lose her if you don't do something," Jack warned, "And soon."

x

Danni sat in her quarters with her maths books strewn around her. Since her whole family practically lived here she had been given a room, which had originally been a VIP room. She couldn't concentrate on her homework as she brooded over taking the journal. She had only managed to read the title page, which simply read: _Dr. Daniel Jackson_ before Jack had caught her.

A knock on the door made her heart jump, here came the row.

"Come in," she called resignedly.

She wasn't surprised to see her mother walk into the room.

"Here," Sha're held out the leather bound journal.

Danni stared at it before timidly reaching out for it, "Really?"

Sha're nodded, "You are old enough to know the truth. We shall be in the briefing room if you wish to talk after you have read this."

Danni stared at her mother as she left before pushing everything else away. Curling up on her bed she opened the journal and started to read her father's words.

Outside Sha're sighed, "I hope you are right Jack. I hope she can handle this."

"She's Daniel's daughter," Jack reminded her, "She will."

x

Danni walked into the briefing room where her mother sat with Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Katy. Her face was pale with shock and clutched to her chest was her father's journal.

"Danni," Sam's voice held concern, "Are you alright?"

"You were taken by a Gould?" Danni whispered to Sha're, "You were a Gould?"

Sha're nodded.

"Show me?" Danni's voice was small and scared.

Sha're pulled her hair away from her neck revealing the scar Ammonet had left her with. Slowly Danni reached out and touched it.

"I…I…How?" Danni stumbled, trying to ask all her questions at once.

Jack sat her down, "Well, the right group's here to tell you," he said.

With that they explained everything to her.

x

Sam walked into her office to find Danni sitting staring at the wall.

"I shouldn't exist," she said despondently, "Sam, don't I defy about a dozen laws of physics?"

Sam smiled fondly at the girl, "Danni, you are meant to exist. I know it must be hard to take in."

"Hard?" Danni snapped, "My father died two years before I was born and a…a…an alternate version of him got Mom pregnant."

Sam sighed, "I knew Daniel well. The alternate version of him was no different except he managed to find a way to get off Apophis's ship. In his reality your mother had just died, they were still the same people who loved one another. You came from that love Danni."

"I just feel that…" Danni leaned back, "I always knew I was slightly weird being half-Abydonian now I find out I'm only half-real," she frowned, "That's not what I meant."

Sam laughed, "I understand. Look Danni, they both wanted a child and you were the greatest gift Daniel could give Sha're. It only makes you more special."

"I wish I could meet him," Danni said as her eyes filled with tears, "I've been told so much that I just want to know him."

Sam pulled her into a hug letting her cry.

x

Over the next few weeks Danni learned more and more about Daniel from everyone she could. They kept certain things from her but they told her everything else they could.

All except Sha're, she let the others tell of her love as she found it too hard.

* * *

Jack marched into the office at the school to see Danni in the next room standing tight-lipped glaring at a spot on the wall.

"I was called about Danni Jackson," he said to the woman at the desk.

"Are you her father?" she asked.

"Uncle," Jack said shortly, thinking they should know Daniel was dead but he didn't say anything, "What happened?"

"I'll let Mrs Hill explain," she said motioning him into the office.

Mrs Hill the Principle was sitting at her desk, "General O'Neill?"

"Yes," Jack took her hand and shook it, "What happened?"

"Well, we were given a talk today by a leading archaeologist on the topic of Egypt," she said, "Her history class is studying it."

Jack groaned, this sounded bad.

"Danni asked a question about the work of her father and the Professor started on about Dr Jackson's theories being nonsense," the woman stopped and looked embarrassed, "Now I have no knowledge of these particular theories but Danni became extremely upset and started arguing with him."

"What did she say?" Jack waited for the worst.

"We don't actually know," she told him, "She started in French, then German before Italian then something none of us could understand even slightly. After we removed her from the hall she refused to speak English to anyone and trust me General I may not know what she was saying but I understood her meaning very clearly."

Jack shook his head, "Did any of you try to tell this Professor that she was asking about her father's work?"

"I did, three times," she frowned, "But he said she should be told how preposterous his ideas were. I'm afraid unless she apologises to him I'll have to suspend her for a week."

Jack shook his head again, "I'll talk to her but she won't apologise and I won't make her. Her father is someone I won't let anyone insult especially to Danni."

x

"Danni," Jack walked in to see her.

She muttered something in Abydonian without looking at him.

"Hey, I know what that means," he snapped before softening, "What did you say to this guy?"

She started talking her mother's native tongue for a few seconds before he snapped, "English Danni."

She dropped her eyes, "I told him he was a pathetic fool and he had been proved wrong. I told him all about the Stargate."

"Danni," Jack's voice became low with annoyance, "You what?"

She turned an even gaze on him, "_Chappa-aii_."

"You told him in Abydonian," he said relieved.

"I'm not stupid Jack."

"Oh I don't know about that," he sighed, "You're suspended for a week. How do we explain this to your mother?"

"I don't need to be here anyway," she said sullenly, "I am ahead of everyone I could be at College."

Jack frowned, this had been discussed for months and he knew she was just bringing it up to start a fight. He wasn't biting.

"I'll organise your punishment," he said, "Go to the car."

Sullenly she did as she was told. Jack sighed; he had to do something about this. The problem was what.

Nodding goodbye to the teacher he headed out to join Danni. He had to think up something to tell Sha're.

* * *

Danni was surprised that Saturday night when Sha're sat her down.

"I know I have never spoken to you of your father," she told Danni, "But tonight I will answer any questions you have."

Danni stared at her in amazement, "What made you change your mind?"

Sha're smiled gently at her daughter, "You did. I have watched you learn with the same passion he had for it."

"Anything?" Danni grinned.

Sha're nodded in confirmation, "Anything."

"You were given to him as a gift?"

Sha're laughed as she remembered his eyes wide in astonishment as she removed her dress on their wedding night.

"You must remember at the time it was our custom," Sha're said, "He never took advantage but instead tried to communicate with me."

"When did you fall in love with him?"

"As we sat in the cave and I taught him to speak Abydonian," she whispered, "He loved to learn."

Danni watched the light in her mother's eyes as she talked of him, "How did I get here?" Danni was worried she wouldn't answer.

Sha're reached over and pulled her into an embrace, "I was sent to the alternate universe by the Asgard to help the SG1 there. I never realised he would be there," she stopped as she thought back to seeing him again, "We had been separated in our own realities but we were the same people."

"And you couldn't keep your hands off each other?" Danni asked mischievously.

Sha're laughed softly, "We were in love and I was able to keep a part of him when I had you."

Danni smiled and started asking more questions.

x

Danni sat shivering with the rest of her classmates. The schools heating system had shut down and they were hoping to be sent home. Danni hoped they would let them go soon otherwise the road to the SGC would be impossible. And she needed to go there.

She had been told how they had found the Universe where her father was and with everyone on Abydos she knew she would be able to do this. She hoped.

She had started planning this soon after her all night talk with her mother. She thought about it all during her lessons, not that she actually had to pay attention anyway. She was further ahead than anyone in her class and the only reason she hadn't been able to go to college early was her mother's intense desire to keep her close for as long as possible. Her recent behaviour had been glossed over by the teachers and her friends had asked her time and time again what she had said to him. She refused; Jack would kill her.

The moment they were released Danni headed straight to her jeep; it had been a birthday present from Jack, Sam and Teal'c and headed for Cheyenne Mountain. The moment she was in the depths of the mountain she ran into Major Burns who was in charge that day.

She told him she would be in her room studying.

It had taken her a while to find everything she needed to do this; she had been collecting it over the past few weeks and was still shocked no one had caught her.

She was amazed when she had come across the note in her mother's desk to her father and she now had that in her pocket. Carefully she headed to the room where the Quantum Mirror was kept. She activated it and jumped through the dimensions until the device she held glowed. This was it.

Stepping forward she closed her eyes and pressed her hand to the surface.

* * *

**THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR.**

Jack poked his head into Daniel's office.

"The Mirror just activated again," Jack told him, "Come on."

Daniel instantly dropped what he was reading and followed his friend. He found it hard to believe it had been nearly seventeen years since it had last activated and that time Sha're had come through. The memory of those few days with her still filled him with a strange joy.

"Who's come through this time?" Daniel asked as they headed down.

"No idea, I was called and I thought you would want to see this as well," Jack told him.

"General, Dr Fraiser has asked you wait until she has finished her tests," the soldier standing guard said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Tell Dr. Fraiser I want called as soon as she's finished."

Jack motioned Daniel to follow him up to the Observation room. Both curiously looked down on their visitor.

She was a young girl, Daniel guessed no older than sixteen.

"She looks kinda familiar," Jack commented, "But I can't place her."

Daniel stared down at her, there was something about her that screamed to be recognised but…

"Daniel, Jack," Janet said as she joined them.

"So who is she?" Jack asked.

"Well, that's the thing," Janet said, "She told me her name is…Danielle Jackson."

Daniel's mouth dropped, "What?"

"And she had this for you," Janet handed him a note.

Daniel stared at the envelope which had his name written on it, "This is odd."

"Well read it," Jack said impatiently.

Still feeling shaken Daniel ripped open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.

_My dearest Daniel,_

_I write this a few short hours after I have given birth to our daughter. I know this must be a shock to you but when we were together for those few days I became pregnant and now I have a baby. Our baby._

_I have named her Danielle in remembrance of you though Jack has already called her Danni._

_I shall probably never send you this but I had to feel that I have let you know. I love you and always shall._

_Yours forever,_

_Sha're._

Daniel dazed passed the note to Jack who read it quickly.

"Wow," he muttered, "Janet, have you…"

"I've taken her blood and I'm doing some tests on it," Janet told him efficiently.

"I'll talk to her first," Jack decided, "But you should talk to her also," he said to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and watched as Jack headed down. No wonder she looked so familiar. As he looked down on her he could see several of Sha're's features mirrored on the young woman's face.

x

Danni looked up as Jack came over to her.

"Jack," she said happily before frowning, "But not the Jack I know, right?"

Jack shrugged, "I guess so," he said, "So, you're Danielle Jackson?"

Danni nodded, "Everybody calls me Danni though. You…my Jack O'Neill always called me that."

"Why are you here Danni?"

Danni bit her lip on that one, she hadn't really thought this far ahead. She had been sure someone would have caught her before she made it this far.

"I…Well…I…" she stopped suddenly as she saw Daniel walking towards them.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Danni," Jack said, "This is Daniel Jackson. Daniel meet Danni."

Daniel walked over to her, "Hi Danni."

"Hi," she whispered staring at him before a small worried smile appeared, "I dreamed about this for so long and now I have no idea what to say."

"I think hi was just fine," Daniel smiled, "You look so much like your mother," he gently touched her cheek.

"People say I resemble you more," Danni whispered still staring at him.

Daniel whispered something quietly in Abydonian.

"Mom says that a lot too," Danni said.

Daniel's face showed his amazement, "You speak…of course you would."

"I can speak another ten languages," she told him proudly.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked her, "Is something wrong in your own reality?"

Danni looked guiltily at the bed, "Not really."

"Danni?"

"I just found out about you and I was told how my father was actually alive in this alternate reality and he was the one who got Mom pregnant and I discovered how Mom came here and I just wanted to meet you and they were on Abydos and I got out of school early," her words tumbled out overlapping each other.

"Sha're doesn't know you're here?" Daniel asked.

Danni shook her head, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet my father."

Daniel stared at her for a second before pulling her into an embrace. Danni squeezed her eyes shut tightly hoping this wasn't a dream and if it was begging it not to end.

Daniel pulled away after a while and looked at his daughter, "You have to go home now."

Danni sighed and nodded, she had met him and now she had to pay the consequences of her stunt.

x

Jack stood with them as Daniel activated the mirror. Danni bounced nervously hoping her mother wasn't standing at the other side, she didn't want to hurt her.

"Found it," Daniel said as the device glowed, "Ready to go Danni?"

"You're coming with me?" she asked in shock.

"I'm taking you home and I think I should talk to your Jack about this," Daniel smiled; hoping his desire to see Sha're wasn't too obvious, he wanted to see her and let her know he still loved her.

Jack tapped Danni on the shoulder, "Look after yourself," he smiled at her, "It was good to meet you."

Danni grinned up at him, "I'm glad you're you no matter which reality I'm in."

Jack hugged her before relinquishing her to Daniel.

With a quick smile goodbye they touched the mirror.

* * *

**THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR.**

Jack staggered to a stop as he saw Danni leave the room that housed the Quantum Mirror.

"Danni," he yelled running over and grabbing her in a tight hug, "You had us frantic."

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"She had a small adventure," another voice said.

Jack looked up to see Daniel standing behind the teenager.

"Daniel?" Jack said in amazement before he looked disapprovingly at Danni.

Danni hung her head almost missing Jack grabbing Daniel in an embrace.

"You're looking well," Jack said as though they hadn't seen each other in a few days never mind years.

"You too Jack," Daniel smiled.

"Come on," Jack motioned for them to follow him.

x

Sha're paced her office worriedly. Coming home to find Danni missing terrified her. She couldn't lose her daughter; she loved her so much and she needed that one small connection to Daniel.

Looking up as the door opened she saw Jack push Danni in.

"Danni," she cried hugging her furiously as she scolded her in Abydonian.

"I'm sorry," Danni whispered back.

"What were you doing?" Sha're asked still in her native tongue.

"She came to see me," the answer came to her in Abydonian.

Sha're's head jerked up and her eyes widened, "Dan'iel?"

Jack grabbed Danni out of the road as Sha're stood staring at her dead husband again.

"You wanted to know where you came from," Jack whispered to Danni, "Watch."

Danni couldn't keep her eyes off of her parents as they moved closer to each other as though drawn by an invisible string. Within seconds they were in each other's arms and Jack discreetly removed himself and Danni from the room.

x

They stood locked together for a while before parting.

"Thank you," Sha're whispered to him as she leaned against his chest.

"For what?"

"Danni," Sha're smiled up to him, "She is the greatest gift you gave me."

"She seems amazing," Daniel said.

"She has her father's gift for trouble."

Daniel laughed before he sighed, "I wish there was some way this could work out."

"As do I," Sha're sighed, "But Danni cannot just jump realities the way some children move state to state. Unless you stay."

Daniel's face became pained, as he knew he couldn't.

"We went through this last time," he said, "It wouldn't work. I'm not supposed to be here and you're not supposed to be there."

"I know," she cried softly, "How do we tell Danni?"

Daniel took her hand, "Together."

x

Danni looked up as they came into the office. She smiled seeing her parents with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged and moved to one side with Daniel as Sha're sat down with her daughter.

"So, what's up?" Jack asked.

"I've been thinking that it's odd how Danni wasn't caught," Daniel said.

"She's a smart kid," Jack told him.

"Jack, no matter how smart Danni is there is no way she could do this without someone making sure she wasn't caught," Daniel frowned, "Why did you do it?"

Jack smiled, "Once we told Danni everything she needed to meet you. I knew if I stopped her then she'd keep trying. Besides I knew you'd want to meet her."

Daniel frowned, "I guess I should go home."

"Already," Danni cried coming over, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Please Dan'iel," Sha're whispered, "A little longer."

Daniel looked at his wife and daughter clearly battling what he wasn't sure about.

Jack tapped him on the shoulder, "Just stay for the night. Let Danni get to know you."

Daniel nodded.

x

Daniel sat back in the car amazed at the feelings released by being able to hold Sha're's hand and having their daughter sitting next to him.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Home," Jack told him, "They stay with me."

Daniel looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jack said cutting off the conversation.

Daniel shrugged and just relaxed back with his family.

x

They finally made it to the house and they all headed inside.

"Danni," Sha're said, "You must telephone Jill and tell her you are not going over."

Danni looked annoyed, "Damn, I forgot about that."

Daniel smiled fondly as she disappeared.

Sha're smiled at him, "I should change."

"You look perfect the way you are," Daniel told her.

Sha're gently kissed him, "But not comfortable."

"Here," Jack handed him a mug of coffee as Sha're disappeared, "You wanted to know why they stay here?"

Daniel looked at his friend, "Yeah."

"When I found out Sha're was pregnant I didn't want her to be alone so I got her to move in," Jack explained, "When I was off-world she stayed at the base when I wasn't she stayed here so I was sure nothing would happen to either of them. After Danni was born she went through serious depression and I got so used to having them around we just never changed the arrangement."

"Thank you," Daniel said sincerely, "I wish I could have been here but I wouldn't want anyone else to look after them."

Jack shrugged, "I adore Danni, she's just as much my kid," he told Daniel; "She was raised around SG1 and trust me when I say she's smart as hell."

"Jack, I can't stay," Daniel said sadly, "When Sha're came to my dimension we discovered she could only stay a few days or she would die. That'll happen to me if I stay."

"Daniel just spend some time with Danni," Jack told him, "Just tonight and tomorrow. She's spent years being told about you so for tonight just be her father."

On cue Danni came bounding back into the living room.

"Okay, that's Jill really annoyed at me," she frowned before smiling at her father.

"What you tell her?" Jack asked.

Danni shrugged, "Just that a family friend came to town. Da…" she frowned, "What do I call you?"

Daniel shrugged, "What do you want to call me?"

"Dad," she smiled.

x

Sha're watched from the stairs. Danni seemed to be glowing under Daniel's attention. She had dreamed of this for such a long time, to have her whole family together. Taking a deep breath she walked in to join them.

"Maybe we should get some food," Sha're said.

"I'll go get it," Jack offered, "Everyone want the usual?"

A chorus of agreement sounded and Jack disappeared.

Sha're sat down smiling as Daniel sat next to her and Danni sat next to him.

"So," Daniel said, "Danni, tell me about yourself."

* * *

Danni was falling asleep next to him.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Daniel murmured.

Sha're smiled and moved gently shaking her daughter, "Come on."

Danni stood up half-asleep and walked with her mother towards her room. Daniel watched sadly knowing this time he'd have to leave. When he refused to leave last time he'd just wanted to stay with Sha're no matter what. But now, he couldn't let Danni watch him die because of his selfishness.

Sha're appeared a few minutes later with a smile on her face, "She is asleep."

"Can I…"

Sha're smiled and led him to Danni's room. Softly she opened the door and let him see his daughter sleeping. Danni murmured to herself before turning over fast asleep. Sha're leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Come on," she tugged his arm.

Reluctantly he closed the door before turning to his wife and smiling.

"I missed so much of her life," he sighed, "I wish I'd known about her before now."

"I wanted to tell you," Sha're whispered, "I wanted to tell you so many times but I knew we could never be together."

Daniel sighed leaning his head against hers, "I never found anyone else."

Sha're smiled, "Neither did I."

Daniel leaned in and gently kissed her. Sha're wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her room.

x

Sha're smiled to herself as she watched Daniel sleep. She had dreamt about this for so long and for the first time in so long he was beside her. They had spent most of the night making love and talking and laughing. It was just like Abydos.

"Hi," he whispered looking up to see her looking over him.

"Good morning my love," she softly kissed him.

A knock on the door made them look up.

"Is it safe?" Danni called.

"Come in sweetheart," Sha're called sitting up.

Danni opened the door carrying a tray of food, "Breakfast?"

Daniel laughed, "Most sixteen year olds would go crazy at the thought of serving their parents breakfast in bed."

Danni's laugh was almost identical, "I have enough to keep me in therapy till I'm thirty anyway," she gave a small grimace, "I'm meant to be in school in an hour."

Sha're smiled, "You do not have to go today."

Danni grinned back, "I'm going to give Jill a phone and tell her I won't see her till tomorrow."

As his daughter disappeared Daniel couldn't stop his smile, "Who's Jill?"

"Danni's closest friend," Sha're explained, "She is a sweet girl, I think Danni leads her astray."

Sha're looked at the tray, "Are you hungry?"

Daniel turned her to look at him, "Not for that," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

x

"Danni, what is going on with you?" Jill demanded.

"We just have a visitor," Danni explained, "So I'm allowed to stay off."

She could almost see Jill's frown, "You've been acting really weird lately."

"Jill, this is just an old friend of my uncle," Danni explained wishing she could just tell the truth, "It'll be a long time before I see him again."

"Danni, it's a good excuse to get out of school," Jill sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Danni hung up before smiling. She'd never seen her mother so happy and wished it could last forever but it couldn't. She knew why her mother hadn't stayed with him in his own dimension and she knew that he would die painfully if he stayed. It suddenly occurred to her that this probably wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done.

"Morning kid," Jack said as he came into the kitchen.

"Morning," she sighed.

Jack looked at her confused, "What's up Danni? You're not exactly the bundle of joy you were last night."

Danni looked at the table, "How dumb was I to do this?"

"What?"

"Bringing Dad here," she sighed, "Mom and him seem so happy together but he has to leave. He can't stay here and when he leaves Mom's going to be devastated."

Jack nodded, "Probably. How about you?"

"I don't want him to leave," Danni told him, "He's my father and for the first time in my life I've seen where I come from. I mean there so much about myself that everyone has always told me that I'm so like my father when I do it. Now I've seen for myself. And he is so wonderful, he's my Dad."

Jack pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry too much about it and just enjoy having him here."

"You're glad he's here," Danni said, "Aren't you?"

Jack grinned, "I knew Daniel for about a year properly before he died. In that year I saw the best and worst of him as he searched for your mother. Over that time we became good friends and when he died I was devastated. I'm glad he's here."

Danni smiled, "Thanks Uncle Jack."

Jack hugged her again, "You're welcome sweetie."

"You haven't called me that in along time," she whispered.

"Maybe cause you haven't needed it."

* * *

"Morning," Daniel said as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Here," Jack handed him a mug of coffee, "Where's Sha're?"

"In the shower," Daniel replied sitting down, "Where's Danni?"

Jack shrugged, "I find it easier not to ask. The kid has a number of little projects in the go that it's easier not to think about it. As long as there's no explosions I don't worry."

"Projects?"

Jack laughed, "Some are mostly translations. She really does want to follow in your footsteps."

Daniel smiled, "I'm still having a little trouble believing I have a daughter. A sixteen year old daughter who is just like her mother."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"You don't see a lot of Sha're in her?" Daniel asked.

"I see mostly you," Jack told him, "A little of Sha're but a lot of you."

"Maybe I'm slightly biased," Daniel shrugged.

"Good morning Jack," Sha're smiled as she joined them, she leaned over and gently kissed Daniel's cheek.

"Any plans for what you're going to do today?" Jack asked.

Sha're smiled, "Just spending time with Danni together."

"Whatever she wants to do," Daniel added, "Then I leave tonight."

x

They spent that day visiting museums and talking. Danni rarely left Daniel's side all day basking in the affection he showered on her. After dinner they drove back to Cheyenne Mountain.

As they came closer to it all conversation stopped. Daniel felt Sha're's grip on his hand tighten as the lift moved down deeper while Danni became sadder. Reaching their destination Danni suddenly turned to him.

"Isn't there someway you can stay?" she demanded, "Anyway?"

"I can't," Daniel whispered to her, "I'll die. And as much as I want to be with you and your mother for the rest of my life I can't let you watch that."

"I don't want you to leave," she cried, "I want you and Mom to be together."

"Oh Danni," Daniel hugged her tightly, "I want that too. I want to see what you're going to do with your life. I want to be with both of you forever but I can't."

"Danni," Sha're whispered, "Do not make this harder. Please?"

Hearing the pain in her mother's voice Danni hugged her pulling Daniel to join them. Jack stood watching them together a lump in his throat. He looked over to the mirror to see himself on the other side as he had once before. As before he gave him a guarded nod receiving the same in return.

"Daniel," Jack said, "It was good to see you again."

Daniel turned to him and hugged him, "Please take care of them."

"No worries," Jack grinned, "Take care of yourself."

Daniel nodded before turning to Danni whose eyes were filled with tears. He slipped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"You are everything I dreamed of in a daughter," he whispered, "You're so beautiful and smart like your mother. You are independent and brave. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are less than brilliant."

"I love you Dad," she whispered hugging him for all she was worth.

"I love you too Danni," Daniel said, "Look after everyone for me."

Danni nodded sniffing back tears as Daniel kissed her forehead before he let go of her to turn to Sha're.

"Oh Dan'iel," Sha're cried as they kissed, they held each other tightly trying to make the moment last forever.

As they parted Daniel touched his forehead to hers, "I love you," he whispered, "I have never loved anyone but you. You will always own my heart."

"I love you too," she sighed giving him one last gentle kiss before they parted.

Sha're wrapped an arm around their daughter as Daniel walked backwards to the mirror. Seeing Jack place his arms around them Daniel nodded knowing they would be fine and pressed his hand to the mirror. Sha're watched as his Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder before their eyes locked. Daniel gave her a small smile just before it switched off and he was gone again.

Danni's sudden sob caught Sha're and she started to cry too. Jack held them both for a second before removing them from the room.

This time they'd truly seen the last of Daniel Jackson but Jack would remain true to his promise and care for the two women Daniel loved, his wife and his daughter.


End file.
